Crystal Inverse: The saiyan girl
by Crystal Inverse
Summary: Hilo! This is about my character, Crystal! Wh00t! Ok, enough said, and it's not really that PG...A little blood.
1. The death of Lurai, Crystal turns SSJ!

~Crystal Inverse: 3rd chapter, Wahoo. I'm listening to the Slayers closing song right now. Don't you forget watashi ga iru koto; I don't forget anata ga iru koto.*YAWN*  
  
~11 years pass.  
  
"Hey, what's all the noise down there?" The once-little Saiyan girl walks down the long, spiral stairs of her castle. She is an extremely beautiful sight, with long blue hair and blue eyes that remind you of the ocean. She stops in the middle of the living room, a hand on her hip. "Oh my GOD!" Crystal yelled. A giant purple portal was in the middle of the room. It sucked Crystal in, transporting her to an unknown realm.  
  
"Unngh. Where-Where am I?" Crystal muttered. She sat up, looking around her. "Huh?" Her pointed ears perked up. "What's that sound?" She got to her feet, brushing herself off.  
  
She walked in the direction of the sound. She found herself in the middle of a city. "Whoa." She said. She gaped at the towering buildings and the cars. She received odd stares from people. They pointed and laughed at her ears, her clothes, but most of all, her tail. She got interested looks from most men, some pointing and whispering to a person next to her. "So, I'm on an alien world with people that have rounded ears. Cool! Now, where do I go to learn more?" She put a finger up to her chin and thought. She looked to a place that was named "Orange Star High school" to see people that looked her age walking in. She smirked, an idea forming inside her head.  
  
*To be continued.Da Da Da!*  
  
Crystal Inverse: Yay, end of 3rd chapter, this chapter was unusually short. Ah well, see yaz next time I feel like typing. 


	2. The new goddess'

~Crystal Inverse: 2nd chapter! Wh00t! Alright, Let's go!! *runs*  
  
7 months passed, and, finally, the battle was over. Only 90 trillion of the 643 zillion remained on the planet. Many died, gods and goddess' alike.  
  
Crystal, who hid in a cave in the mountains of Jotunhiem, came out the day the sun shone on the planet. The 7 months of living in a cave did a lot of good to Crystal. She learned how to fly, fire ki blasts, controlling when she turned SSJ, and to fight with a sword. She crafted bow and arrows out of the trees which subsided around the area. Her sword, the Chernryongdo, somehow grew a bit longer and became sharper.  
  
As she went back to Central Hyrule (the continent she lives on), a rumor spread about that the gods lost their beloved Earth and Water goddess' and they were looking for new ones. Ravens flew from Asgard, the god's home, to various towns, dropping notices down to the women below. Crystal happened to receive one.  
  
When the day came where they were to choose, women flocked by the millions from all across Elfland to Asgard. The test was to see which one could walk across Bifrost, the rainbow bridge. They first tested which would be the Earth goddess. Emily, Crystal's 15 year-old cousin, was also there with Crystal. Crystal dropped out of the Earth goddess test, for she wanted only to become the Water goddess. Emily only tried for the Earth goddess, for she loved the beautiful Earth. One by one women tried to cross the bridge, but failed. But, when Emily's turn came, she passed over the bridge into Asgard. She was deemed the Earth goddess, and was given a necklace with a green jewel at the end. Finally, the test for the Water goddess came. Again, women tried, but failed. It was Crystal's turn now. People snickered and thought that a 6 year-old child would NEVER be a goddess. But, Crystal tried anyway. She took one step onto the bridge, and, amazingly, her feet did now burn. She took more and more steps until she was halfway across. She ran to the other side, making it. People gaped at this, for it was very rare that a mere child becomes a goddess. She was now deemed the Water goddess, and was given a necklace as well, but with a blue stone.  
  
*To be continued.Da Da Da!*  
  
Crystal Inverse: End of 2nd chapter! ALRIGHT! More to come. 


End file.
